


The Ten Inch Problem

by dizbil



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, did I say size kink hehehe?, porn without plot but really the plot is going to come later, this fic is my odd to Hemsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Fine. How tall do you think I am?"</i><br/>When Chris asks him that question, after two whole months of shamelessly flirting with each other, Tom doesn't think this through. It's a stupid question, we get it Chris, you are big. Even more stupid when it's been two months since the last time Tom had sex and he would very much like to climb on Chris' lap and kiss him. About that last part, there's a problem. </p><p>A big problem according to Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So Tom... Are you good?"

To be honest, Tom was more than just good. He was so fucking full with good home made food that he was seriously considering not eating anything else for the rest of his life. He hoped the lazy smile he had on his face was betraying that, blue eyes on his host, some of his reddish hair falling down his face. Chris laughed in reply as he moved in the kitchen, already cleaning. No, no, Tom wanted to tell him to stop, sit down and let him climb his lap and kiss him. God yes, kissing the Hemsworth sounded like a very good plan right now and Tom couldn't help but licking his lips as his eyes landed on Chris' ass.

 _God_.

Some part of him wished he could say he wasn't already salivating at the thought but that would be lying and Tom knew for quite a long time that when it came to sex...

He was a wanton whore.

A complete and shameless and total whore. Tom liked sex, probably too much according to some people ( _*cough*_ his sister _*cough*_ ) and his long list of lovers and one night stands was here to prove that. The british was just never satisfied, always looking for the perfect technique, the perfect man and most of all, the perfect cock. He wanted to be used and even abused and he could say all of that with a proud smile because he was okay with his body needs and he had every intentions to fulfill them. Chris ran one hand through his hair as he took Tom's plate from the table and Tom had a happy sigh, a smirk on his face.

Fulfill them indeed.

He had every reason to believe Chris was the right person to do that. Why you might ask? Because first of all... Chris Hemsworth was built like a fucking god and there was no part of that 6'4 tall blonde australian man that Tom didn't want to worship. He wanted to kiss him and reduce his lips to nothing, make himself and Chris come by touching them both and see the confusion and the lust in his blue eyes, and grip those blond hair as he came and graze his nails against those broad shoulders. He wanted Chris to rock his world in every way possible. 

But, of course there had to be a but, they were taking things slow. Which was kinda new to Tom. He was used to hand jobs in the bathroom of a pub, being fucked during his lunch break by guys he had no intention to call back. So why... Why waste his time with the Hemsworth. Why agree to date him, and thus on a regular basis, for two full months? Because Chris of course was fucking perfect, not only he had a great body, scratch that, a perfect body, he was nice, polite and charming and... how Tom was supposed to say no to him when the blond spoke with that low voice and that fucking sexy as a fuck accent? Tom was almost certain one day he would come by the sound of Chris' voice alone and he remembered one particular night when Chris decided they would watch his favorite TV show, Game of Thrones. They snuggled on the couch and every time Chris would lean up to whisper something into his ear, Tom would fight down the urge to moan. 

Truth to be told, he didn't know what kind of games Chris was himself playing but as long as some hot and steamy sex was at the end of the tunnel, Tom was one hundred percent in. He could totally behave. And wait. Of course he had some patience when it came to sex........ Okay that last one was a total lie, but two months without being fucked was a long time. 

"Want some dessert?" 

Chris snatched him out of his dirty thoughts and Tom raised up his head smiling. He lost it when his eyes travelled all across Chris' arms, seeing how big they were, seriously, that shirt wasn't even hiding anything. How could anyone let Chris buy a shirt anyway? If it were up to Tom, he would be half naked or mostly naked all the fucking time.

"Hello? Earth to Tom?" Chris waved his hand right in front of him and Tom blinked a few times. Yeah his question, he should answer instead of just... you know... drooling all over the place. 

"I..." Tom cleared his throat, looking for the right sentence that didn't include the words "please fuck me right here and now."

"No..." he managed to mumble. "I'm good. But what I'd like on the other hand is a ride to your very large and comfy couch... I don't think I can walk." he said, rubbing one hand over his stomach, another sound escaping him. Chris rolled his eyes but there was still a smile on his face.

"Yeah I can do that... And I'm sorry I'm such a good cook." 

"Hey, you don't invite me to throw good comments at yourself!" snapped Tom, chuckling softly. "I thought I was here just for that."

"No Tom, you..." Chris drawn his chair too easily, as if Tom's weight on it was absolutely nothing. That could have elicit another moan from the british but he managed, god only knows how, to bite it down. "You're here just for the pleasure of my eyes."

Tom had a lot of very thoughtful answers to that remark however, it all died right there in his throat when he felt Hemsworth's grip on his hips and two seconds later, he was secured, in the other man's arms, Chris smiling like it was absolutely nothing.

...

 _Tell me Chris, are they all like you in australia? Because if that's a yes, I'm moving right there, like... right fucking now._ Tom thought immediately but a part of himself was too busy feeling absolutely good in Chris' arms to speak. He wrapped his own arms around the blond's neck, grinning.

"Well you know me, I'm pretty easy, I can go along with the whole shut up and be pretty routine so... I'm okay." whispered Tom, their faces so close.

It should be embarrassing that he already felt his skin burning him where Chris had his hands, just like the fact that he was already half hard in his pants and that without realizing it, his fingers were playing inside Chris' hair. It really should be. But it wasn't. It was comfortable and Chris just rolled his eyes as he made his way to the living room. Apparently, he needed the push. Seriously, how could he miss the signs? Tom was literary throwing himself at him, pressing his body against his and... Thank god Chris had his looks. 

Halfway through the living room, Tom pressed his lips against Chris' jaw, tongue lapping the skin like he could actually eat Chris alive right here and right now. This thought just turned him on so much, he was more than hard right now and he managed to turn Chris' face, so in the end, both of their mouths met and... Fuck. Tom could really kiss the other man all day and never get tired, there was just something primal about it, almost animalistic in the way Chris' tongue was invading his too small mouth, just claiming and licking. And the taste of him... Something rich and just intoxicating and... 

"Oh god." moaned Tom between two kisses, his lips hungry for Chris' ones and just biting and licking anything he could reach. One of Chris' hands was on his back and just pressing all the right spots, driving Tom insane and he wanted that same hand on his naked skin, just touching him and... "God... I fucking need you. _Please_."

Tom knew he was quite the begging type in bed, but this time it was far different, his skin was burning, this begging was new. He fucking needed Chris inside of him, more than air, more than... Fuck. All Tom was, was want. He was moving too much now, it was a miracle Hemsworth didn't drop him by now, and Tom was using that to his own advantage, lips around Chris clavicle. He made a sound, something between a growl and a moan and Tom decided that he wanted to hear that all night long. 

But, like it was Chris mission in life to ruin all of their private moment, Tom was taken aback when he found himself pushed on the couch. He whimpered, frowning and raised up his eyes to see Chris step away from him. _No. No. No._ This was all wrong. His place was in Chris' arms, on his his lap and... Fuck him. When was that going to happen? Maybe Chris didn't want him after all. That thought washed over him like a cloud of rain and Tom sighed, readjusting himself, looking up at Chris. Or Chris' back. Chris had his fists clenched and he was breathing hard, his shoulders looked tense and when he turned around, his eyes were ink blue.

Oh... Seeing the Hemsworth like that, standing with that look that was more than promising of a good fuck, Tom couldn't help himself and spread his legs opened, showing the other man what he wanted. Chris looked down at him with wide eyes, like he couldn't quite believe Tom was real. Tom knew he was more than behaving like a whore right now but he didn't care. Not right now. It had been two months for god's sake! Chris opened his mouth and Tom thought that finally yes, he was going to suggest they finish this in the bedroom or even on the floor right now, whatever floats his boat really, Tom was pretty easy.

"I think I should take you home."

...

...

_Wait what?_

Saying that it wasn't what Tom had in mind was a an understatement. Was Chris fucking blind? What exactly was he supposed to do to have him? Get naked, go on his fourth on Chris' bed and actually say "please fuck me until I can not walk properly" out loud? Tom was seriously considering it and he was sure the look on his face was murderous and he raised one eyebrow as he crossed his legs. Well goodbye perfect night of mindless and shameless sex.

"I... yeah you should do that." Tom sighed and stood up, composing himself. He was starting to leave the living room when he turned around. Chris didn't move and there was a look on his face, almost as if he was disappointed. 

_Oh hell no._

Tom was the one who got to be disappointed not the other way around.

"Okay. Screw this. What the fuck is wrong with me?" That came probably louder than Tom expected it to be, and in a second he was right back in front of the other man, looking for an explanation.

"I'm sorry I don't think I un..." 

"Oh shut up!" Interrupted Tom, his manners slowly fading away. Seriously, Chris should have been proud of making him lose his self control like that. Because outside the bedroom, Tom was known to be quite charming and... Just not right now. "You know being a tease is fine, it can even be a kink, I totally get it, and trust me I have some more twisted fantasies, believe me! But this.." Tom moved his index back and forth between him and Chris. "You have to tell me what is happening here. It's been two months every time I try to touch you or do anything else than kiss you... You just... Push me away and you have no idea how fucking wrong it feels because I know you want me. Because if you don't, please tell me so I can stop making a complete idiot of myself."

At the end of his sentence, Tom was breathless, catching up his breath like he had just ran the New York marathon or something. And the fact that Chris just stood there the whole time, looking gorgeous (... screw those australians and their perfect looks and body and... _anyways_ ) and not blinking even once. A minute passed and Tom really thought of just going, in fact, his body had started to move, that was before Chris pulled him by the wrist.

"Don't." The simple contact and the word made Tom realized he wasn't going anywhere. Not to mention the look on Chris' face. He looked sorry and hurt and there was just something wrong about that expression.

Because yes, despite everything, despite his more than wrong random sex life and everything Tom had paused during those two months, he had slowly managed to fall for the Hemsworth. Gradually, yes, but he did. He just loved the fact that Chris always talk with his hands, or how he couldn't function properly without at least 3 cups of coffee, that his favorite books were fantasy novels and that he was a bit ashamed of it. So no, this wasn't just about the best sex in Tom's life. It was a little bit more than that.

"Chris if you want me to stay, I'm gonna need a bit more than juste one word okay?"

"Fine." Chris sighed, scratching the back of his head, his eyes traveling all over Tom's body. When their eyes met again, there was the hint of a smile on the corner of Chris' mouth before he added slowly. "First of all sit down, and not all... anyway sit down properly could you do that?" 

"Yes, I can behave, you just have to ask nicely." beamed Tom as he found his place back in the couch. This time, Chris followed and sat down next to him, he was still holding Tom's wrist and just as naturally, they ended up holding hands, the gesture so very intimate. In fact, Chris lost a few minutes rubbing his thumb against Tom's palm before he spoke again.

"Okay don't get mad ..." he started slowly.

"But?" Hurried Tom. 

"Gosh it's going to sound so cliché but... Okay. I like you. I really like you..." repeated Chris, the intensity of his gaze probably showing more than he wanted to say. 

"But?" repeated Tom again, a smile still on his face.

"But believe me when I say it's not you... It's me."

"Really? Okay I'm out." Tom just had the time to put one foot down before Chris pulled him hardly by the neck, kissing him hungrily. _Well that's more like it._ Tom found himself straddling Chris' lap like he wanted, crushing their chests together as his mouth was being fucking by Chris' tongue. _Yes, yes, yes, yes,_ was chanting Tom in his head, hands pilling at Chris' shirt. He tried to sat down on the other man's crotch, he was stopped by massive hands on his hips and he let out a very pitiful sound that he would probably regret later but right now he didn't care.

"Tom... wait I..." mumbled Chris between two kisses but Tom was not listening when he bit Chris' lower lip or when he sucked his Adam's apple, fingers teasing Chris' nipples through the fabric of his shirt. "Jesus fuck." groaned Chris. He growled again, Tom already knowing that it was his favorite sound from now on, and then he grabbed both of Tom's hands, keeping them close. "I thought you were supposed to behave."

"And weren't you suppose to tell me what the big problem is?"

Chris chuckled and Tom didn't see why, he was tired to argue and to fight, he was horny and if Chris wasn't taking care of that right now well... His loss. 

"Well that's the issue here... The _big_ problem..." Chris' voice trailed off like he expected Tom to follow him right there but Tom was lost. He tried to free his hands but Chris frowned and gave him a look that clearly meant : don't even try me. 

"I don't... God I don't get it!"

"You're an idiot you know that?" 

"Chris for the love of fuck, tell me I don't want to guess okay?"

"Fine. How tall do you think I am?"

"Don't know... 6"4? something like that?"

"Exactly so I... I... to put this delicate way... Tom... I'm proportional."

"What is that supposed to mean I..."

However, Tom fell silent when Chris opened his legs, making him fall a bit back more on the firm chest and he finally understood. When Chris was saying big problem he was talking about the size of his...

"Oh my fucking god!" Tom couldn't help but laugh, relief washing over him, and here he thought there was something deeply wrong with him. However, Chris wasn't laughing. Oh yeah. "Chris, I know you're proportional, I mean a guy your size it's more than..." 

"No you don't understand, it's more than that. I'm big." He didn't seem to be comfortable talking about that at all and in fact, he actually let go of Tom's hands and Tom didn't waste any time grabbing his chin, making sure they were face to face.

"Oh come on... how big... seven inches maybe?" 

Chris had a dry laugh. "Nope. More."

"Hmm... eight?"

"Nope." 

Tom's mouth was suddenly dry and he didn't why. Hell, he knew why, from envy and want. Tom never had anyone bigger than seven inches inside of him and if Chris was... 

"Oh my god how big?" he heard himself whisper, both of his cheeks red. _Please let it be a big number, please let it be a big number._

"I don't think you..."

"Answer the god damn question."

"Well I'd say... Ten inches... maybe a little bit more."

...

Oh.

My.

God.

Tom mouth fell opened on his own, as his eyes travelled down to Chris' crotch.

_Ten inches._

Ten inches unused of big fat cock that could just pound into him and just fuck him senseless and just... god, Tom couldn't think past that and he didn't even realized he was holding his breath, until he exhaled in a sharp cry, finally aware of his own body and the fact that Chris was still looking at him, waiting for his reaction. Because of course, Tom had to say the right thing, otherwise of all this would have been completely pointless.

"I..." Damn. He couldn't think of a good thing to say, nor could he find the words, his desire for Chris way too strong, way too sharp and real to be expressed by words.

Chris didn't understand his silence however and sighed, doing his best to smile. "It's okay, I get it, you don't have to feel like you have to do anything, okay? I'd tell you what, don't even call me it's fine."

What? Tom looked at him with confusion, was he for real or not? Damn what kind of people Chris used to date in the past? There was no way Tom was saying no he just... He breathed deeply and managed to say two words. "Show me."

"Tom..." The way Chris said his name was too sensual to be true and Tom just knew he couldn't back up, not right now.

"Show me." He hissed, almost loosing it.

"Fine."

It got messy from there because Chris had to move a bit to get his zipper open and Tom was just not moving from this spot. _My_ spot, he thought angrily, eyes glued to Chris' hands, watching him undo his zipper so slowly. The second seemed to drag and finally, finally, the flesh was out and...

Tom moaned before he could stop himself, eyes widening open in front of... of... Of everything Chris had to offer. He was big and long, the end of his cock reddish as it was laying flatly against his stomach. Tom could easily picturing Chris inside of him and he just knew, he never had anyone this big in his life. And yet, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Chris' cock. It was just too beautiful for words. Just obscenely too big and too much and...

 _And he's not even hard_ , Tom thought, his ass clenching at the thought, like his body already missed Chris and needed to have him. Right now. 

"Okay now that you got a proper look can I..."

"Oh my god, Chris shut up, just shut up..."

Tom pulled him into a rough kiss, to be honest, it was much more their teeth meeting than actual kissing but it all faded away when he circled his hand around the head of Chris god-like cock. Fuck. He had to break the kiss and just look down and he moaned when he saw how ridiculously small his hand look around Chris' cock. And god he was getting harder, Tom could feel it, _shit_ , he would need both of his hands to bring him over the edge, maybe his mouth would be enough... God the thought of having all of Chris inside his mouth, probing at the back of his throat and just fucking his insides had Tom moaning, one hand holding on to Chris' shoulder, head hidden in his neck, his hand moving suddenly faster around Chris' cock. Watching in utter fascination how it moved and how fucking heavy it felt and the sounds Chris was making... Chris was growling and cursing, trying so hard not to let go and Tom was having none of that. He looked up, wrist still moving, and declared.

"I think I'd like to go into your bedroom right now."

Chris made a choke sound, eyes looking at Tom like he was a fucking miracle or something like that."Are you... _oh my fucking god_... sure?"

"Well." Tom's hand stopped moving, tightening his grip at the tip of his cock. Chris gasped, his entire body moving and Tom had a smirk. Tom had all the power over this overgrown man with his master size cock and it was a good thing. A very good thing. " Well... first you have to promise me that you will fuck me so hard I would be able to feel you every time I sit down or even when I walk or simply breathe..." At the end of his sentence, Tom released Chris' cock and give him one of his languish kiss, Chris' hands cupping his ass.

"I think I can do that." growled the australian between two lap of his tongue.

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks for reading my work. If you spot any mistake, I apologize, this work was looked over by my lovely friend but we're not native english speakers.  
> If you wish to help me, you can find me on tumblr: [_here_](http://mooselikejensen.tumblr.com/submit)  
>  **Warning: you're in for a multichapter long ride, and I write at my own pace but I promise to post as fast as I can <3**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom didn't know why but in Chris' bedroom he was suddenly nervous. The other man was out of sight, he was in the bathroom looking for something, condoms probably, and he left Tom in his giant bed. Seriously... Was everything around here _big_? Probably. Tom chuckled at that thought, running one hand through his hair, he realized that it was shaking. _Get a grip_ , he told himself before breathing slowly and deeply. He was too hot, way too hot. Tom had a sigh before removing his waistcoat and throwing it away, then followed his shirt and his socks. Tom was mostly naked, well except for his underwear, when Chris came back.

 "Hey! Maybe I wanted to do that... Hmm?" 

Tom laughed, both of his cheeks red, taking a deep breath to steady his breathing before he dare look at the other man. "I've waited two whole months, I figured you needed me to speed things a little bit." 

Chris rolled his eyes before taking off his shirt in one fluid move. Tom had an audible gasp at the sight but ... He wasn't sorry, not a bit, he knew he was good looking, but he was kinda small and skinny next to Chris. And Tom liked that. _A lot_. And yes it might have a thing or two to do with the fact that Chris could manhandle him like nothing, probably pin him to the bed without even asking for his permission...

Oh yeah, Tom thought, I'm _gay_ , completely and totally _gay_.  

"Well I guess it's only fair if you got to decide how we do this." mumbled Chris sitting down right next to Tom. Tom's eyes automatically drifted to his crotch and he wondered why in the world Chris thought it was okay to put his marvelous cock away. Just no. 

"Tom my eyes are up here, you know?" 

He lifted his eyes back to Chris' face and there he met a cocky smile. Chris looked so beautiful and so fucking sexy right here and now that Tom decided not to reply and instead he leaned into Chris' personal space, kissing him. Tom was kneeled on the bed and he was about to fall, his lips sealed to Chris' like his life actually depended on it, before Chris' hand on his hip stopped him. Tom pulled away from the kiss, because eventually he had to breathe, but he kept his forehead pressed against Chris', meeting the blue eyes. 

"So hmmm..." Chris took a deep breath and Tom felt the motion against his skin, all the urgency of the moment suddenly back. "How do you want to do this?" God why on Earth were they talking? Chris' hand against his skin, that was good, Chris just needed to press his whole body against Tom and just get inside of him and it would be absolutely perfect. 

"I think... " Tom licked the corner of Chris' mouth, being rewarded by a sound that should probably be illegal. "I think first I wanna suck your cock." Chris made that noise again and it turned Tom on so much that he knew he just had to keep going on. "You like the sound of that hmmm? I bet it had been a _very long_ time since anyone did choke on your massive cock." As he was whispering those words looking right into Chris' eyes, one of Tom's hand was running along the blonde clavicle before heading lower. "And I don't want you to be gentle about it Chris." Saying the other's name in a moan, Tom pinched his nipple and then his fingers were on his crotch again, pulling the zipper down himself now. "I want you to mean it and fuck my mouth because you're going to get the best fucking blow job of your life." 

Except that Tom was still shaking and both of his hands were peeling at the pants, Chris totally not helping with his moans. In the end, _fucking finally_ , Tom thought, Chris' cock was free and he had to raised his hips a little bit so Tom could pull his pants and underwear to his ankles. In the process, his cock giggle a bit and Tom found himself salivating at the sight. God. He was so gone for it. Without even adding anything, he kneeled on the floor right before Chris and his eyes not drifting away from what he wanted, he pulled the rest of Chris' pants away. 

How is _that_ going to fit in my mouth? That was Tom's first thought, but so close to it, he realized, he didn't truly care about that part, he just wanted it inside. But first things first. He resisted the urge to just... dive in and pressed his lips against Chris' hard stomach. He planted small kisses there and there, moans escaping him because the other man smell was intoxicating and his skin tasted wonderful. 

_I wanna bake cookies on your stomach_ , it had been Tom initial thought the very first time he had seen the Hemsworth half naked. Now he knew that if he ever spread Chris on a kitchen table, it will be for a whole difference purpose. And Tom was so lost into the scent that he forgot why he was there in the first place. He licked Chris' belly button, and eyed closed, he headed lower, both hands gripping Chris' knees tight, so hard in fact that his hands were starting to hurt. He didn't really care for that, or anything that wasn't Chris' skin right now. And then he felt it. Hard and firm right against his cheek. Tom had to pull back again, blinking twice.

There. Chris was fully hard.  

"Oh god... fuck me." hissed Tom, both eyes glued on what was probably the biggest cock into the history. He didn't waste anymore time and his mouth wrapped around the tip, both him and Chris moaning. He looked up to the other man, and what he saw was a look of complete and utter bliss on Chris' face and he wondered what he looked like right now, his mouth around his cock. _Fuck_. Tom was so turned on by the thought, he played with Chris' skin, tongue lapping against the already wet tip, one hand guiding it into his mouth so slowly, smearing some precome on his lips. 

"Oh Jesus christ... **Tom**..." Tom was teasing him on purpose, just a inch into his mouth, testing Chris' limits, feeling its weight on his hand. Chris did look like he was in pain right now and Tom decided it was enough, pushing a bit more of his cock into his mouth. It was a slow and very long journey, Tom pausing every time he had more into his mouth. Tasting, licking and lapping all he could reach, so fucking aroused by the fact that there was so much of Chris. And Chris was letting him take his time, Tom's name being the only word leaving his mouth right now. And Tom absolutely loved it.  

He kept stretching his mouth as wide as he could but soon he had to realize, that was all he could manage. He let go of Chris for just a second, before he yanked his mouth back on his cock, Chris jumping slightly on the bed in response. Tom moaned around him, mouth opened so much it was actually painful but he didn't give a damn because he was full for now and he loved that sensation. He moved his head again, slowly settling a rhythm, going up and down, and what couldn't fit into his mouth, he was rubbing his hand around it. Soon, Chris' hand was inside Tom's hair and it was all the push he needed to increase the pace, already fucking his own mouth with Chris' length. 

"Holy shit... " let escape Chris, his hold into Tom's hair harder now, it hurt but it only made Tom moan louder around the flesh, still sucking. "You're so... _Tom_." Chris shivered as Tom started using his teeth a little bit, just knowing the Hemsworth would fall for that. He did, and he snapped his hips forward, more of his cock going into Tom's mouth. Tom's plea was nothing more than a muffled sound, his mouth too fucking full to actually speak. And if he could he would probably say something like _"Do that again. Now."_ Chris didn't disappoint and Tom could tell who was in charge now as Chris rolled his hips over again and again into his mouth. He was using Tom's mouth to get his own release and Tom loved everything about that. His two hands found his underwear and he started touching himself trough the layer, not enough to come but enough to release some of the tension. He looked up and he met Chris' eyes, the latter still holding his head in place, fucking his mouth, pushing pass through Tom's lips. He hit the back of his throat twice before he decreased the pace, swearing. 

"Fuck... You're going to be the death of me... Wanna come buried deep inside your ass Tom. Not anywhere else." Chris couldn't say things like that while his cock, well half of his cock, was still at one of Tom's end. Absolutely no, not to mention that his voice was nothing more than a low drawl, his accent thick in every word. And talk about thick... Tom pulled from his cock with probably the most obscene sound in the word, he got up and took off his underwear quickly. 

"Glad to hear you say that, please tell me you have some lube?" 

"Yeah in the drawer." answered Chris, making a quick motion with his head. God he was still hard and leaking and he was already eye fucking Tom. Tom opened the say drawer and really, he had never been more glad in his life to find some lube. 

"I think the best way to do this is you riding me." Tom almost dropped the bottle at those words, almost, when he faced Chris again, the latter was already moving in the bed, laying down still, his eyes staring up at Tom with a fierce intensity. 

Ride him. 

As in ride those glorious ten inches? 

_Hell. Yes._

Maybe it was Christmas, Tom thought naively still starring into Chris' eyes. Or maybe he had just died when Chris had dropped his pants earlier and he went to heaven. No Hell. Yep, he died and went to hell and it was full with Chris Hemsworths ready to ruin his life.

"But first, we have to get you nice and ready right?"

The sound Tom made was truly embarrassing but all thought died when Chris grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him into the bed. Tom's face ended up into a pillow, body pressed against the bed, naked and hard. _Oh my gosh_ , he thought, _I'm going to die right here and now_...  and Chris wasn't inside of him yet? This truly was hell.

"Holy shit." Tom moaned, face buried deep in the pillow as he felt Chris' mouth on his bare shoulder. Just his mouth and his hot breath against his skin, nothing else, nothing more. Was Chris trying to drive him crazy? He planted another kiss, on his shoulder blade this time and Tom moaned so fucking loud it was embarrassing, fingers twisting the cover like his life was actually depending on it, moving his hips in the process, brushing his hard on against the sheets, so hard it was driving him mad. 

"Please Chris, please..." He heard himself beg as the other was kissing his spine. Chris didn't stop there, nor did he listen, oh no, the blond just kept leaning against Tom's skin, some of his locks brushing that same skin in a way that should have been illegal as he was trailing kissing all along Tom's spine. Those weren't just light kisses, no, Chris was leaving his mark right here and Tom was sure tomorrow morning he would have some nice bruises to show, bruises because Chris and his lips and tongue where absolutely brutal on his skin and still it wasn't enough, still not enough... 

"Please, please, I need you, fuck me _please_ , I need you so fucking bad..." Was begging Tom, he was still laying on the bed, but he was raising his hips so high, hoping to get something, anything, as long as it involved Chris' glorious cock. He made a loud sound when Chris kissed, _no_ , licked that spot where his back ended and his ass was beginning. Tom was trembling so hard and gripping the sheets so tightly, his fingers were red. 

"Shhh..." whispered Chris against his skin. "Don't worry, I've got you." 

Tom would love to say he managed to look into Chris' blue eyes somehow and tell him that his comforting tone and that fucking accent of his weren't _fucking_ helping but he was reduced to nothing but moans and that was it. His mind was long gone, leaving nothing but a helpless and wanting Tom and god he wanted.  

" _Hnnng_..." He pushed himself against Chris' face as that latter kissed his ass, one hand over his hips, maybe to prevent Tom from shaking so much. But all of that was purely pointless, because Chris couldn't stop the jump that Tom had as that latter literary spread his ass cheeks opened and just breathe right there. _Holy shit, I'm going to die after this. This is probably going to be the best sex of my life and I'm gonna die right now._ Tom whimpered when he heard the distinct sound of the bottle of lube being opened. Yes, yes, yes. Maybe Tom was saying that out loud, maybe he did spread his legs opened a little more, maybe, but all of that had zero importance when he felt cool fingers rubbing the inside of his ass cheeks. 

Tom closed his eyes and let himself go, forgetting everything else except those fingers, he moaned, louder and louder, Chris' name in a middle of so many filthy things, most of them begging for Chris to just fuck him. But Chris, and Tom would have to ask him how later, didn't lose his focus and slowly, two of his fingers made it to Tom's hole, so fucking slowly in fact, Tom gasped a few times and he actually had to remind himself how to breathe otherwise he would have fainted. This was just so intense, this was everything he wanted and more.  

"Oh Chris..." He moaned, feeling one big and long finger making his way inside of him. Too long Tom thought, it had been way too long. Chris didn't let him any time to adjust before another finger made his way inside of Tom and then another. It was now three fingers inside of him and when Chris moved his hand, Tom lost it, completely. "God yes, yes, yes, just like that, just... oh fuck yes..." He wanted to come, so badly, it was all he could take for now, Chris' cock in his mouth and now the fingers moving and pushing inside of him, opening him wide just so Chris could come inside of him later just... Tom bit his lower lip as he pushed himself up, hips moving slowly in rhythm with Chris' hand. But he couldn't come now, could he?  

"Oh god..." 

_No, no,_ Chris couldn't pick up the pace, it was totally unfair of him, there was no way in hell Tom could wait until Chris was inside of him. "God Chris stop... I can't... God... I can't..." Tom was the one begging for Chris to stop and yet, he was the one pushing his hips to have more, it was a complete paradox, he knew, but he wanted to come, he needed to come and still he wanted to have Chris inside of him. 

"Gosh Tom..." Chris' free arm snuck around his chest and Tom made another sound at the sensation of their naked skin against one another, and he forced Tom up so now he was kneeled on the bed. Chris' fingers were still moving inside of him and he kissed Tom's neck hungrily, with some sort of passion that the british had never felt or seen before. Then Chris' hand slid from his chest to his cock and Tom was so gone for it, totally understanding that he could come, that Chris was _allowing_ him to come and he would make Tom come another time tonight. Fuck. Fucking fuck indeed, the thought of coming twice in the same night and because of the same man was appealing, add Chris' fingers brushing his inside, and his big hand around Tom's cock. Gosh his hand was so fucking big he could almost cover Tom's entire length, because Tom was so small next to him and Chris could just manhandling him like no tomorrow...  

Tom was thinking way too much and that last thought just had him coming right there, Chris' skin against his, his back pressed against the other's chest, the other man whispering reassuring and dirty words right in his ear as Tom was emptied himself into the other's hand. "It's okay Tom, you really thought I wouldn't let you come? Hell you've been hard since you step a foot into my apartment hours ago. You can come... God you look so pretty when you scream my name, I bet you'll scream louder impaled to my cock, you think you can do that?..."  

And this was by far, the dirtiest and hottest thing Tom had ever heard. He was catching his breath as Chris was still drawling words inside his ear, gently stroking his cock. He had withdrawn his fingers from Tom's ass without him noticing but he was done waiting, he wanted Chris all of Chris.  

God, he just had come like thirty seconds ago, he was sweaty, with his stomach covered with his own come and he was thinking of having Chris inside of him. He turned his head as far as he could and captured the australian lips for another rough kiss. 

He was such a slut. 

When they parted, Tom was seriously out of breath but he wanted nothing more but to seal their lips together again and judging by the look on Chris' face, he was totally okay with that. However, Tom's neck was against that idea and they had something to take care of. Yeah, as much as he wanted nothing more but to kiss Chris again and again and probably all night if he could, he still wanted to ride his cock.  

"Now will be a good time to lay down and let me do all the work." Tom said with a broken voice. Damn, it felt like he had run a few miles... (Whoever had ever say sex wasn't like sports was completely wrong.) He moved on the bed, feeling slightly ridiculous not to mention the look Chris was giving him. Yeah, the poor man still had that massive hard on, and a sly smile on his face, Chris was obviously trying to be a gentleman about it. "But sweetie, there's absolutely nothing gentle about what's going to happen." was about to say Tom. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he watched Chris resting against a pile of pillows, lean body against the bed, his cock pressed against his stomach and... 

"Tom please... just don't stare." 

"You don't get the right to be pushy Hemsworth." replied Tom crawling to Chris. He hooked one leg over the blond, sliding closer to him. 

"Oh I don't?" Chris' smile grew bigger and he casually put the condom inside Tom's very capable hands like it was no biggie. _Hey we're about to have mind blowing sex, would you be a doll and put that on? Thank you very much._ Tom laughed at his own joke and was answered by Chris' raising one eyebrow. Who the fuck told Hemsworth he was allowed to look sinfully hot right now? Who?  

"What's so funny?" asked Chris. 

"Nothing. I'm about to rock your world Hemsworth." With that, Tom tore the condom opened with his teeth, having done that so many times, he knew the trick to damage the wrapper only. However Chris looked up at him slightly unimpressed, his expression changed when Tom's fingers were sliding against his cock, putting the new layer on, very easily. Actually, it was the first time Tom saw a condom this size, were they hard to find? He loved the idea of the younger man standing awkwardly in a drug store asking for condoms his size. Seriously, Chris' cock was way too big for... for... well for anything and Tom's hands had moved again on their own as he was stroking Chris slowly.  

He looked down for a second to see the cock trapped in the layer of latex before he raised his eyes to Chris' face. He had closed his eyes and he opened then, looking in pain. "If you think I have that much self control... You're wrong." he growled, hands finding Tom's hips and bringing him closer. Tom had no other choice but to press his hands against Chris' firm chest, raising his hips a little, Chris' erection against his ass. _Oh god_. This was happening. This was so fucking happening. Chris opened his mouth to talk and Tom saw an hesitant look on his face and he decided to shut him up with a soft kiss. Chris' strong arms came to circle his waist, Tom on the other hand holding on to Chris' shoulders. Tom didn't stay still, the kiss might be soft and reassuring but Tom was pushing himself down on Chris' cock. 

He moaned as he felt the hard muscle right between his ass, hot and pulsing. He lost some precious seconds grinding himself against it, loving the sensation of his hole already tightening even if he was empty. Chris made him pay by biting his lower lip and Tom yelped, fully understanding Chris' request. Tom used all his strength and pushed Chris against the pillow, meeting an angry glare. God, he was even hotter when he was angry. Or horny. And now it was both. (No, really, it was totally unfair). 

"Now don't make that face or you won't get anything." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tom was pushing himself down a little bit more. Enough for Chris to finally be inside of him, his cock passing through the ring of muscle, the tip slowly pressing against Tom's inside. "Jesus _fuck._.." Tom closed his eyes, knowing there was no way in hell he could do this if he saw Chris' intense blue stare on him, and, hands pressed against Chris' stomach, he pushed down a little bit more. Just a tiny bit more and... "Oh my... fuck... fuck." He could feel it. Hell yes, he could feel it, hot, excruciating, hard and stretching him open, Chris was inside of him. But not all the way.  

Tom opened his eyes and looked down, seeing what was left of Chris that wasn't inside of him. Yes, he could do it. He bit his lower lip and started moving his hips up and down, fucking himself with what he had for now, his body getting used to the intrusion. And it was bloody fucking amazing. Chris was filling him up, hitting all the right spots and just leaving absolutely no room for imagination. It didn't hurt, hell no, if nothing this was more than pleasurable. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck..." Tom was moaning like never before and the thought that he was doing that with only one quarter of Chris' cock? It did nothing to help him and, he slowly realized that he was hard again.  

He looked down to Chris who was awfully quiet. His face was nothing but focus, eyes devouring Tom. "Are you... " Tom moved his hips again, taking in a little more of Chris with a deep sigh of pleasure. Jesus fuck, he could even feel Chris in his toes. His toes for christ sake. "Are you okay?" Finished Tom bouncing one more time against Chris' cock.  

"I'm all right." whispered the Australian. He wasn't looking at Tom's face. No, that bastard was not, a shame because Tom was sure his face was completely red and his hair a mess. (Yes, in time like this, he would still care about his hair... sue him okay?) No, Chris was looking to where his cock was slowly entering and leaving Tom's ass, brushing all his inside. Tom had a wicked smile before he picked up the pace, getting some leverage by holding the bed, looking down to Chris. But nothing, nothing except a few moans that would escape him from time to time. Damn... that man's self control was absolutely unbelievable. Tom just had to try something else. 

"Jesus fuck... Tom!" Tom wished he could smile, but he couldn't. He had decided that it was time to have all of Chris inside of him and fuck, fuck, it was too much. Too fucking much. He had Chris' cock all the way inside of his ass and it burnt, it felt good but... Tom seemed to be possessed or something like it, he didn't stop moving his hips, but his movement lacked rhythm now, and he was just grinding himself against Chris, ass doing a circle motion, as he moved to have more. God _more_. He was filled up like he probably never be filled in his life and he wanted more. Fuck yes.

He felt Chris break underneath him, the latter kissed him frankly and roughly, breaking his focus. Big hands grabbed his ass and Chris slightly lifted him up like Tom's weight was absolutely nothing and moved his hips too, fucking him hard and fast. Oh yes... "Yes, Chris, just right here, yes, please fuck me hard, harder please, please." Tom couldn't shut up, not when Chris was so violent about it, frantic moves as he was ramming into Tom, moans and growls filling the room. Tom wrapped both hands around Chris' neck, loosing his hand inside his hair, moving his body too, meeting Chris' cock halfway, crying when he felt him pushed inside his asshole in a sort of an animalistic way.  

Chris' mouth was against his neck, licking and biting the skin right there, hips moving, driving Tom's crazy with the sensation of good fucking and not to mention the way Chris' balls would slap against Tom's ass when he was all the way inside of Tom. Yes. Yes. Tom's nails dug into Chris' back, trying to get him to feel what he was feeling right now. Pain and pleasure, the perfect mix. "Yes. Fuck me Chris, until I can't fucking walk or remember my name."

"Is that what you want hmm?" 

Without waiting for an answer to that question, Chris flipped Tom around. _Yes_. Before he had any chance to realize what was happening, Chris' cock was leaving his body and Tom made a sound about it, the sound swallowed by the pillow as he was pressed back against the bed. He felt dizzy and he wanted to laugh but that was before he felt Chris tear his ass opened once more, pounding inside of him. Oh god yes, yes.

"Yes. I want that, I want you just... _hnng._.. oh god." 

The expression seeing the stars never made any sense to Tom until now. Until right fucking _now_. Chris was pressing his weight down on him, thrusting deep inside of him taking his breath away with every single movement, chest pressed against Tom's back, some of his blond locks clouding Tom's vision. Anything that wasn't Chris, or Chris penetrating deeply and hardly was not important. Tom gripped the sheets tight as Chris bit his neck, still fucking him raw. Oh fuck. Fuck. He closed his eyes, his body couldn't take some more, his orgasm hit him like a wave and before he could stop or control himself, he came for the second time tonight, untouched, pressed against the bed. Chris made a strangled noise inside his hear, probably feeling Tom's ass tighten due to his orgasm. But Chris kept on going, fucking him through it, deep and shallow thrusts. Three then five and he came himself, screaming Tom's name and going still. 

Tom's entire body went limp after this. He made a sound, still surprised to have some voice left, as Chris pulled back, collapsing into the bed right next to him. Tom moved his head, so he could find look at Chris. That latter was right there, breathing hard, eyes closed. He ran one hand on his face then through his hair he moaned his name again and then deep blue eyes were staring at Tom's. And just when Tom thought he couldn't get more adorable, he offered a bright lazy smile.  

"So I take it you did enjoy yourself hmmm?" whispered Tom, knowing he couldn't speak louder than this. Chris rolled his eyes before taking the condom off. He thew it in the trash bin near and then slid next to Tom.

"Did it look like I didn't enjoy myself?"  He replied, before kissing the tip of Tom's nose. And sue Tom for that, but his eyes couldn't help but linger on Chris' cock. He wasn't hard anymore but it was still so big and... fucking hell. _Did I just have that in me?_  

"Tom my eyes are up here." Chris was still smiling. He kissed the corner of Tom's mouth and the british moaned. "Don't tell me you're up for a second round ..." 

"Oh shut up Chris. And besides I was asking because you were awfully quiet at first."

"So me being quiet means I don't like it? Gosh you're stupid..." Chris laughed slightly before he added softly. "Come here." He wrapped one arms around Tom's waist and Tom found himself pressed against his massive chest. They were cuddling. Well... Even that was new to Tom, he was so used to leave right after sex, sometimes disappointed. Like Tom was leaving right now. He didn't want to. He was feeling too good and besides their embrace was comforting. They remained silent for a moment, Tom studying Chris' figure, fingers gently running through his hair. "What you've got to understand is that... well... Not many people let me do what you just did..."

"You mean they don't want mind blowing sex? Well I'm sorry but that's bullshit."

"Not everyone is... let's say not everyone is you Tom."

"Their loss. And no need to thank me Chris, I wanted this. And since people refused to seize that opportunity in the past, you know what it means Chris?" 

Tom rolled over so he was on the top of Chris now, their body pressed one more against one another.

"No enlighten me please?"

"More Hemsworth for me and it's good, because I'm not in a mood to share."

And with that Tom kissed him knowing he was so fucking gone for it. 

→

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews for the last chapter were highly appreciated and I'm happy to see I'm not the only perv.  
> Oh and 10 inches = 25,4 cm.  
> That said, thanks again for reading my work.  
> If you spot any mistake, I apologize.  
> If you wish to help me, you can find me on tumblr: [_here_](http://mooselikejensen.tumblr.com/submit)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost two months without any update, I'm deeply sorry, I've been busy between some personal issues and trying to enjoy my holidays.  
> Anyway here's a new chapter.
> 
> PS: again if you spot any mistake, sorry, I do not have a beta reader.

 "Oh Tom... So nice of you to join us... Have a seat, the meeting is about to start." 

Usually, on any other day, Tom would have offered a polite smile to Kenneth before joining him and the others during their usual morning meeting. Tom was never late. Never. He was those people who could party all night, drink too much beer and tequila, have sex with a total stranger against a wall in a dark alley a few streets from his flat, and then a few hours later, show up at work and look all professional and impeccable. According to Tom it was a gift but according to his sister Emma, he was just a master bullshiter. But Tom didn't see the point of messing up his job over _one_ night of fun. 

Tom loved his job, he was a literary critique in London newspaper, and for someone having a Ph D. in english literature it was just the perfect job. "So you're going to pay me to read books?" had laughed Tom the first time he met Kenneth Branagh, the editor of said newspaper. Tom really thought it was a joke, apparently, Kenneth had enjoyed his reviews on his blog and he wanted to publish some. Saying Tom was happy that day was an understatement. But Tom was loosing track here and that wasn't supposed to happen during office hours. Not after he managed to take a long and hot shower, put on those black pants that made his legs look absolutely sinful (and those were not his words but Robert's, his colleague and friend) a clean white shirt and one of his infamous waistcoat. "Seriously how many of those do you have?" has asked Robert at the end of his first week here.  

Anyway, nothing in his appearance could reveal what he had been up to last night or this morning. Well nothing except the smile on Tom's face, and the ache in his body... Which is why Tom hesitated at the seat Kenneth was pointing to him. 

 _I'm sorry I don't think I can sit anymore, Chris did something to me and my ass is still remembering it._  

.. But Tom couldn't say that... right? 

But boy, it was the truth. No scratch that, it was _half_ the truth, Chris Hemsworth was a sex god and that was it. 

**A few hours earlier.**

Tom woke up because he was cold. To be honest, he could have slept through the morning without even noticing, which was new for him because if Tom loved to enjoy the night, he also believed in waking up early and getting ready for whatever fate had in mind for him. (Yes, Tom was a bit of a romantic, sue him.) But yes, Tom was cold and it was the thing that chase sleep away. He opened his eyes slowly, rubbing one hand against his face. As usual, he had slept on his stomach. Except that wasn't _his_ pillow and that was definitely not _his_ bed and... 

"Oh fuck."

Tom had tried to move, he had tried to turn around and face his surroundings but it was a bad idea. An ache, the kind he hadn't felt in years, seized his entire body and Tom remembered his previous night activities. He breathed deeply, face in the pillow and moaned right there as his entire body was waking up, the ache worse on his lower back and his ass. It was probably because Chris had been rough on him at the end, just thrusting and giving, endlessly giving. 

Chris.

Tom had another moan, remembering the too big hands on him, the blond hair brushing his face, the deep blue eyes looking at him like he was something precious and worth loving. Tom blamed himself for being this stupid and a part of him was glad Chris wasn't here. But only a small part, he had imagined waking up next to Chris, kiss him until he awoke and then make love to him, using the fact that his body was already tired to let Chris break him all over again, his lips against his. "Christopher who told you, you could leave this bed?" mumbled Tom as he attempted to get up, slower this time. 

It still felt weird to move and he needed a shower, a hot long one, until he could feel the numbness in his body and then he would be able to function properly. The watch on the nightstand showed 6:30, Tom had still some time before work. But all of that had zero importance until he knew where Chris was. His feet stumbled on a piece of clothing, it was Chris' big shirt, Tom put it on and he was delighted when the familiar scent invaded his nostrils. Was it stupid to say that Chris' scent was fucking masculine? It was true, it was intoxicating and strong and... _Oh god, am I sniffing his shirt? Tom really_. This was new to him, he usually left in the morning. Not this time, thought Tom happily, running one hand inside his curly hair and slowly making his way out of the bedroom. 

In the hallway, he realized that he didn't have any underwear on and he was still sticky from last night. _I should really hit the shower first. Oh new plan, find Chris and convince him to take his shower with me, after all, I'm gonna need someone to wash my back._ Tom's smirk grew bigger at that thought and he wandered around the flat, the shirt covering his body, leaving only his legs naked and cold. "Chris where are you?" whispered Tom in the living room. He found the answer pretty easily, hearing the soft sound of Chris' voice. The kitchen of course. Tom made his way to the other room and paused on the doorstep, a smile on his face.

Chris wasn't facing him, he was on the phone, doing something with a fry pan and Tom really hoped it was breakfast because his stomach was suddenly awaking. But his stomach would have to wait because Chris didn't have a shirt on, nothing except some sweat pants and the sight of his naked back with just... pure delight. Tom's eyes followed the curves of muscles, from his shoulder blades to his lower back and his ass. Oh god, Tom wanted to grab it so bad... Just as this thought hit him, Chris hung up the phone and continued his cooking, whistling. He paused, bending over to grab something and Tom let escape a low moan. No one should allow to do that. No one. And yes, Tom was having a hard on, right here and now, in the morning, in Chris' kitchen. Scratch the shower, they could just do it here, against the sink, or on the floor. Yep, the floor sounded really, really nice indeed.  

"You know I can hear you thinking from here." Chris' voice snapped him out of his thought and he finally turned around, a plate full of pancake in his hands.  

"Oh really? What was I thinking?" replied Tom, crossing his arms on his chest, his already travelling on Chris' chest. 

"Knowing you it was dirty and implied one of us against the kitchen counter." offered Chris with a smile, setting the plate to the table. Where Tom noticed the orange juice and the fried bacon waiting for him. God. Chris had made him breakfast. No one ever did breakfast to Tom, except his mother, but that didn't count. Tom was sure he had a stupid smile on his face but too late, he couldn't be as smooth or as cool as Chris. 

"I didn't have the kitchen counter in mind but now that you mention it..." Tom reduced the distance between them to nothing and his arms found their place around Chris' neck very easily and he went on his tip toes to plant a kiss on Chris' lips. Before he could pull away, hands were pressing against his back and Chris was kissing him back, his tongue pushing past Tom's lips and finding the other tongue and... Tom felt his stomach curl and he moaned into the kiss. It was hunger that made him feel like this, but hunger for Chris this time. The kiss deepened and became messy, Tom pressing his entire body into Chris' hard one, the blond's hands on his ass now, pressing. Tom had a sharp cry when he felt his erection pressed against Chris' one, the other man hard underneath his pants. Chris pulled away right there, right when Tom was about to slip one hand inside his pants and wrapped his hand around that massive cock of his. 

"People usually say good morning." whispered Chris against his face. 

Did he really expect Tom to think when both his hands were still on the sensitive skin of his ass? Or when they were both this hard? Hell no. Tom didn't want to think, he wanted a repeat of last night and he made it very clear by running one hand inside the blond locks and pulling, bringing their lips closer. 

"Good morning." he whispered before their mouths crashed together. He was kissing Chris with everything he had now, attacking his lips, devouring his mouth. _Yes. Yes, please break me again_. Was thinking Tom as Chris lifted him from the ground, he wrapped his legs around Chris' waist and moaned again, rubbing his ass against Chris erection. Chris growled, tried to stop him but Tom was having none of that. In the end, Tom had a gasp as he was pressed against the fridge, Chris' face a few inches from his, his body so close and so hot. 

"God you're impossible." whispered Chris. "Did you actually notice I made you breakfast?"

It took Tom a while to be able to give Chris a proper answer. But it wasn't Tom's fault anyway. No. It wasn't. Chris was half naked for god's sake, which meant that hard muscles and a firm chest were pressed against Tom's small frame, both of Chris' hands holding him in place, the other man right between his legs, right where Tom could feel his hard on against the skin of his ass. His naked ass. God. This was just pure torture, Tom didn't want to think or breathe, he just wanted those ten inches back where they belonged, inside of him. The problem wasn't only the cock he could feel so close to him, no, it was also the deep blue eyes right inside of his, the proximity of Chris' face, the blond lock brushing against his cheeks. 

"Well..." Tom took a deep breath. Big mistake because damn, the Hemsworth smelled good. It seemed like everything about Chris was driving Tom crazy this morning. He bit down his lower lip for just a second, enough for his hands to make their way onto Chris' shoulders without him moaning his name and when he finally spoke, he tried to do it with a steady and measured voice. "I'm not really hungry for that."

"Oh yeah?" Chris' breath brushing against his skin was probably going to kill him. The Hemsworth needed to stop being so sexy and so smooth about everything like... right fucking now. "So what do you want Tom?" Chris had a smirk on his face now and Tom was sure his own expression was pretty much the same. 

"What I want .... hmmm. Well for starters, you need to take these off." One of Tom hands had moved from Chris' broad shoulder to his ass and he grabbed it with a proud smile on his face. Tom was of course referring to the pants but groping Chris was always a nice alternative. "And then I'm gonna need you to give me this." His hand moved again and very easily, it found its way around the head of Chris' cock. Both men moaned, Chris because Tom's thumb was already rubbing over the crown of his length and Tom because  feeling the weight of Chris and how big it actually was... It was almost too much. And he was definitely more than hard right now, painfully hard and on the verge of coming like a blushing virgin was more exact. 

"So no breakfast then?"

"Nope." 

As soon as the word left Tom's mouth, Chris was on his, kissing him forcefully and taking Tom's mind and breath away. It was such a nice thing to let go and know that Chris was right there, it was almost as addicting as any drug and he wanted to Chris always be the one catching him. Tom didn't know where that thought came from but it vanished as fast as it had come, especially when Chris pushed his pants down, enough to free his cock, Tom's hand still around him, moving up and down now, rubbing the skin. The sounds Tom was making were embarrassing but they were matching Chris' growls which according to Tom, was more than enough. Chris pushed his hand with another growl and Tom was about to protest, that was before Chris aligned himself in front of Tom's entrance and pushed.

 _Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes._ Tom didn't dream that, it was actually _that_ good. That good and overwhelming to feel Chris claiming him, having all of his weight passed through the ring of muscles and just go deep inside of him, so fucking deep. "Oh god Chris, please move, I need you to move, please, please, _please_." cried Tom as Chris was all the way inside of him. It hurt, it felt good, it was hot, it was enough and not enough at the same time and Tom wanted Chris in and out of him. He wanted that, all of that right now. His legs were locked on Chris' figure and he used them to pushed the other man inside of him, one hand on his shoulder, nails deep into the skin, the other above his hand, grabbing the fridge for some sort of leverage. "Jesus fuck... Tom..." Chris bit his neck, hard, eliciting another sound from Tom, his hand found Tom's one against the fridge, entwining their fingers together, the other on Tom's hips, using it to go out of his body and push back in. Oh god yes. Yes. Yes.

Chris repeated the motion a few times, each thrust harder than the previous one, the strength of it turning Tom's world upside down, the fridge moving dangerously in the process. But none of them cared about that, no, Chris' face was buried into Tom's neck, breathing hard and moaning the other name and Tom's hand travelled from his shoulder to his hair, pulling and twisting the blond locks as he was encouraging him. "Yes, just right there, yes, make me come, just like this, just from this, yes... yes." Tom was screaming louder as Chris just used him in the most brutal way, slamming Tom's body against the fridge as he was trusting harder inside of him. The pace was quite steady in fact, it was just Chris pushing inside of him after he had taken a deep breath, Tom could feel it against his skin, it was just another perfect thing added to the moment. He was so close it hurt, he closed his eyes for a moment or two, his hand sliding from the fridge, Tom not having the energy to hold on anymore. He could just feel, feel Chris' hot skin underneath his fingertips, Chris' breathing against his collarbone, the mixed pain and pleasure caused from the pushing of his cock. The other man was so frantic about it, it was actually beautiful to watch and Tom just moaned, letting Chris do as he pleased, his orgasm slowly building up.

He could tell the exact and precise moment when Chris was about to come. He looked up to Tom and offered a lazy smile before moving his head so he could kiss Tom. The kiss was surprisingly slow and soft considering what they were doing right now, it what was pushed Tom over the edge and made him realize how real all this was. Chris was inside of him, completely bare, without a condom and Tom had let him do that without any sort of resistance. This was the first time it happened to him and Tom deepened the kiss, breathless as he came. His release shook him from head to toe and he opened his mouth, no sound coming out as he was emptying himself against Chris' chest. "Fuck Tom, Tom, Tom..." The blond repeated his name endlessly as he came himself, forehead against Tom's as he came. Tom moaned, feeling Chris' hot semen inside of him. It felt good and yet it shouldn't have felt this good. Chris had one last moan before moving out of Tom's body but still keeping him trapped against the fridge.

They stayed like this for a while, Tom's catching his breath and playing with Chris's hair. It was comfortable, Tom could have spent the day just like that, listening to Chris' deep breathing. It was nice. But eventually, Chris moved. Tom's legs were shaking and he almost fell, thankfully, Chris helped him keep his balance, staying close. Tom blushed, it was stupid however the small attention was just... Just new to him and he wished he could control his body's reaction around Chris. Right now he was shaking, feeling weak as ever but his skin was burning hot. He looked down for a minute, looking at his feet and then the stains on his shirt, not his shirt, Chris' shirt. He blushed even harder. "Hmm... Sorry I ruined you shirt." mumbled Tom finally meeting up Chris' gaze. Chris laughed, rich and deep as he was putting his pants back on.

"Don't apologize... The view is pretty stunning from where I stand." He leaned in, planting one kiss at the top of Tom's head and Tom moaned again. "Really Tom?"

"What can I say... I'm weak." He had a small pout and that made Chris laughed again. "How about ... a nice shower to see how weak I am..." Tom didn't let Chris any time to answer and he just grabbed his hand and just pulled. They lost a few minutes on the shower, especially when Tom dropped to his knees to suck Chris' cock. In the end, Tom was ready to go, smiling and wearing some of Chris' old clothes. The aussie had called a cab for him and he had kissed Tom for a pretty long time before he let go. 

"Are you trying to keep me here Mr Hemsworth?" had asked Tom, feeling the cabbie's eyes on them, growing impatient.

"Well is it working?" tentatively replied Chris, big smile on his face.

"Hmmm... Call me when you have the time, we'll see about that."

Tom had planted one last kiss on his lips before climbing into the cab, heading home. Where he took another shower and then went to work. 

Where he was right now. He just offered a polite smile to Kenneth and finally sat down, as slowly as he could bitting down his lower lip. Kenneth went on with the reunion but to be honest, Tom just wanted to go home and put Chris' too big clothes on again. 

Boy, it was going to be a long day. 

→ 

Tom was usually pretty focused during the meetings, always taking notes and looking up at Kenneth with some sort of glee inside his eyes. Not today. Today his eyes were on the clock right besides Kenneth's head, wondering if time could somehow go faster. He wanted to text Chris and see with the australian if they could meet tonight. Scratch that for lunch, Tom didn't have enough willpower within him to wait until tonight to see the Hemsworth. 

 _God Tom, you are so fucking gone for it._ Annoying fact, he could hear his sister's voice in his head. Of course Emma would be the one to judge him, she had a perfect life next to Tom non stop life of debaucherie and random fucking. Tom had nothing like that in mind for the moment, he was sticking up with Chris as long as the other man would allow him to do so. Emma would be pleased to hear about that, of course she would, she will think that Tom was in love or something like that while he would smile and keep for himself Chris' massive abilities in bed. But it wasn't a relationship... right?

Fuck. Tom was so engrossed in having sex with the Hemsworth that he never thought about what will happen next. In this world next meant living and never calling the guy. But they had flirted for about two months... _No. We didn't flirt. This was dating. Which makes him what... my boyfriend?_ A look of complete surprise was now on Tom's face, the british not really sure of what he was supposed to do about this information. Sure he loved Shakespeare and the romance and the tragedy of it all, did he want that in his life?  

...

...

For once, Tom didn't have the answer. He was so used to being on his own and not getting attached emotionally. Maybe it was time to settle down after all. He wouldn't mind. He just didn't know how this stuff usually work. And he was kind of lost. 

_Damn you Hemsworth._

As Tom thought that, people moved and he realized the meeting was over. Hmm... Maybe he should have paid a little bit more of attention. Or maybe he could go to his desk right now and text Chris. _Good plan, I should really do that._ Tom moved as fast as he could considering his night and hmorning activities... Thinking about this morning was probably a bad idea and it was probably the reason he bumped into Robert into the first place. The other man didn't seem to care and offered him a smile, looking up at him through his sunglasses.  

"Watch where you're going Hiddleston."

"Oh I'm so sorry darling, you're just so sexy, my day wouldn't have been complete if I didn't try to bump into you at least once."  

Robert laughed at that, throwing his head back, some wrinkles appearing on his face. "Well I'm flattered, that's nice and everything, but I'm taken and you know it Hiddleston."

"Here you go again Rob, crushing all my hopes and dream, why must you hurt me this way?" moaned Tom, pretending to be truly hurt as he hid his face between his hands.  

Robert laughed again at his little show and Tom rolled his eyes, a sly smile on the corner of his lips. Of course Rob would smile, he had an easy laugh and was always seemed to magically appear when Tom was being funny. Robert was one of those people you couldn't help to love and admire which was pretty contradictory because Robert... well... he was a dick. He was the best at what he did, accounting if Tom remembered correctly, he loved to brag about it a little bit too much. On the other hand, he was the one if charge of every office parties, he welcomed the newbies with a smile on his face, always happy to answer the questions. "Without him, I think this newspaper would fall." had told Kenneth to Tom that day Robert showed up to one of their meeting one hour late but with a box full of donuts and not to mention a tray full of cup of coffee. 

Right now he wasn't Mr Invincible, like he loved to call himself, he was just smiling at Tom, looking up at him with a small frown on his face. 

"I'm pretty sure someone like you will find a replacement very easily.... And by the way, where the hell have you been?" 

It was Tom's turn to frown. "You mean just right now? With the others for the..." 

"No, not just right now." He rolled his eyes and before Tom could add anything, Robert grabbed his arm and walked him to his cubicle. "I meant, those past few months... You know, ignoring or not responding to any of my calls or Scarlett's for that karaoke night or... Even Martin's or Benedict's..."

Hearing those very word from his friends, one of his closest friend, was actually a wake up call for Tom. Two months. All he had in mind was Chris. From the night they met to... today... It all had been about Chris, how could he get his attention, how could he get his name and maybe still a kiss. And then Chris joked around and asked him if he was up for a date and of course Tom agreed. He remembered how Chris paused, his lean tall and hot body freezing on the spot before he shrugged. "Well you're persistent I give you that, so who am I to say no? A date it is." He had winked at Tom and Tom remembered melting down by that simple gesture and....

Fuck. Those two months had been nothing but Chris.

Tom took a deep sigh as he sat down, gasping a bit at the feeling of the chair against his ass. Still so fucking sensitive. Sensitive as hell, if he closed his eyes he could remember Chris' skin against his, hot and demanding, his hands absolutely everywhere.  

"Tom? Are you actually listening?" 

Oops. He might have zoned out because he was thinking about... Chris.

_Damn you Hemsworth._

He looked up to Robert, trying to find the right words. He gave up with a sigh, running one hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry Rob... I didn't mean to let any of you down or even worry you."

"Oh worry? I wasn't worried, knowing you what kept you busy all that time is some of hot guy so... what's his name?"

"Am I that predictable?" complained Tom, cursing himself for always saying too much to the people close to him.

"No." first offered Robert with a small pat on his shoulder. It was kind of reassuring. "It's just that I know you and I told the guys not to worry, once you get over your big fat gay crush, you'll come to us, complaining how it was absolutely horrible... That's what you always do." 

 _God. I am that predictable._ This time Tom wanted to burry his face between his hands for real. He hadn't realize how much of a slut he was... until right now. 

"Well..." Tom cleared his throat, hands shaking for no appearing reason. "It's not the same this time, yes I disapeared because of someone. A great guy actually. But it's been the same for two whole month and... I don't think I'm quite over it yet." 

"Excuse you? Wow... man I need to text Scarlett and Benedict asap to tell them that." True to his word, Robert snatched his phone out of his pocket and started texting. Tom laughed in front this total impersonation of an high school girl, ready to spread some gossip. "Speaking of Benedict, he and Martin are finally opening their gallery. In three weeks, they're having an opening party with the press and everything. Be there or you're out loser, okay?" He was already gone as he was asking the question, still texting, he only looked up to blow a kiss to Tom, which Tom caught before pressing his hand against his heart. 

Once Robert was out of sight, Tom was alone with his thoughts. He still had a few books to read and a review to write for their special Austen thread, he knew his mail box would be full and he needed to take care of that, just like he needed to look at Kat's own article, the younger woman was still fresh on the job and she was always happy to get some help. And yet all of that faded away once Tom had his phone in hand. 

True, he was completely gone for the Hemsworth. So why even deny the obvious and try to fight it. Logical, right? Tom knew he was being weak but he didn't care as he texted the blond man. 

> **Hey sexy. Doing anything for lunch? Wanna do me :P**

Tom laughed at his own joke, he put the phone away and started his computer. He expected Chris to answer him later. However, a few seconds later, his phone buzzed.

> **Worst pick up line ever... And yet you managed to make it cute. I'm free btw. Have anything in mind?**
> 
> **Oh Chris you should know by now I always have something in mind.**

Tom typed the last text with a smirk on his face. Proving that no, he wasn't over his big fat gay crush. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are more than appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you?  
> First of all thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and for those who spotted a few typos, thank you for poiting out and being so sweet with me because english is not my native tongue.  
> Anyway, in this chapter we explore Tom's trust issues.  
> Enjoy o/

"Chris... I told you people would stare."

"Of course they are, I mean have you seen me lately... I can't tone it down Tom, I've tried but no... Ouch... Did you just punch me in the arm?"

"It's because you're being a dick. While being cute. Which is unfair to the rest of us. People are staring because of your shirt."

"I happen to like that shirt and the saying is true. And by the way, you didn't seem to mind me being a dick last night. Or this morning." 

"... Low blow Chris."

"Well I... did you just kick me? I thought we were having lunch Tom, be nice."

Be nice? _Nice?_   

Tom almost choked on his chicken dumpling hearing that. Instead he managed to swallow, took a sip of his glass of water and he glared at Chris. Chris, on the other side of the table, chopsticks in one hand as he was taking another piece of his shrimps, offered a bright smile while he was chewing. 

At times like this, he looked like an overgrown five years old, blue eyes shinning and blond hair falling down on his face. _Tom's fault_. He had waited for Chris right outside his workplace and he had rolled his eyes seeing the blond locks tied up in that stupidly cute pony tail of his. While they kissed to say hello, or something else (like he needed an excuse to actually kiss Chris), Tom's hands had found Chris' hair and he had snatched the elastic holding the hair and he had pulled from the kiss with a smile on his face. He liked Chris like this, exactly like this, smiling, lay off and just... _cool_. Chris had just rolled his eyes in return before claiming he probably looked like a hippie. True but Tom didn't mind. 

He had given some space to Chris only to notice that first, the white shirt he was wearing was absolutely sinful, exposing his naked arms and the muscles, and the fabric was pressed against his chest taunting and then he saw the black letters. To most people it would probably not made any sense but Tom laughed. He didn't expect Chris to go around with a shirt saying "I'm pretty" in Chinese. It's was a gift from one of his high school friend apparently and Chris was so used to no one understanding the private joke that he wore the damn thing anyway. 

"Besides, it's true." had added Chris.

Tom would have replied to that, except that Chris chose that precise moment to take his hand. It was nice, feeling his palm pressed against his own and Tom lost a few seconds watching their fingers laced together... He had managed to snap out of his reverie somehow, maybe it had something to do with the kiss Chris planted on his forehead which had him gasp. He had wanted to pressed himself against Chris' firm chest and go on his tiptoe and kiss him until his lips felt numb. But they were right outside his office, anyone could see them, even Robert with his camera phone and... They needed to move. So Tom had led them to this chinese buffet, a few blocks away, where you could eat anything you wanted for £9,95. The perfect deal according to Chris.

So here they were at each side of a very small table, their knees even brushing from times to times. Tom loved that. The restaurant was small and of course at this time of the day it was full of people but somehow, Chris with his smile and his too big hands for the sticks, (he managed to break two sets before getting it right), made this moment intimate and even... romantic.

_God, what on earth am I saying? Back to your dumplings Tom, now._

"Anyway." Chris broke the silence, kicking Tom's foot in return. "Nice place, I don't think they realize I'm about to eat the whole damn buffet."

"Yeah, someone should have warned them about Chris Hemsworth coming." 

"Someone like you since you're getting used to it, aren't you Tom?" 

Tom didn't realize what he had implied until Chris bent over the table slightly, his accent more audible than usual. Tom was left with his mouth hung opened and his cheeks red with the sight he had right before him. Because of course Chris looked hot as hell with his perfect blond hair across his face, one of his thick eyebrow crooked, wrinkles showing at the corner of his eyes. When Chris was throwing him one of his big smiles, he tended to have those and his eyes will shut and yes, Tom had actually had time to notice all of that. And now Chris was being dirty, during his lunch break, his face a few inches away from Tom. So why in the world were they not kissing already? 

"You... Don't be gross." mumbled Tom as Chris resumed his position on his seat.

"Oh sorry, I thought you did like that sort of thing." 

"I do just.... Just... Never mind me okay?"  

"Okay... You're okay right?" Fuck, even Chris' concerned voice and look were sexy. He placed his chopsticks on the table, his bowl now empty, elbows resting on the table as he crossed his arms on his chest, his biceps flexing in the nicest way. 

"Sure I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Oh Tom ... Of course I worry about you, besides... We didn't get to talk this morning. You know... about everything." 

"You mean how this was the greatest sex in my life and how we're going to have to do that again until we both pass out? I think we pretty much covered that, well I thought it was implied." Tom was laughing by the end of the sentence and he really thought Chris' loud and cheery laugh would join his, instead the other just shrugged and got up. 

"Where are you going?" asked Tom, panicking just a little bit.

"Hello... the buffet?" Chris shrugged again before he was in the line to get some more shrimps. 

Tom really needed to chill out. Really.  

→

It wasn't that easy to just chill out. Tom couldn't shake off the feeling that something was _wrong_. They finished eating, no, Chris finished all the shrimps in the damn restaurant and insisted they go to that place around the corner to drink a proper coffee and now they were walking back to Tom's office. Holding hands. Which was nice and comfy when you thought about it. But Tom couldn't help but go through their entire lunch wondering what he did wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and when they were finally in front of his building, he had a deep sigh. 

"Oh come on, I thought you loved your job." reminded him Chris, offering a small smile.

"I do... but I'd rather do something else of my afternoon." _Something with you. Be with you. Kiss you, make love to you, suck your cock and watch you come inside of my mouth this time._ Tom said none of that and he let go of Chris hand, a fake smile on his lips. "But never mind that, you're right, I love my job... So now can I have a kiss for good luck?"

They were already close, as usual, so it didn't take too much for their mouths to be connected. Chris held him there, against his chest, one arm suddenly around Tom's waist and he led the kiss, it was tender and gentle. At first, just a press of the lips that made Tom gasp and slowly, so slowly it actually seemed unreal, Chris' tongue found his own and there, in one second, it was perfect. Tom could taste coffee on the other's tongue and he moaned, waiting for Chris to deepen the kiss and fuck his mouth and leave him breathless but he didn't. Instead Chris pulled away and planted another kiss, even lighter on the corner of Tom's lips, making him shiver. Yes, shiver from head to toe just because of a small kiss. Tom moaned and opened eyes he didn't remember closing in the first place, only to stare up at that beautiful blue he had already renamed _Hemsworth blue_ , and found himself smiling with the stupidest grin in the history. 

But that was Chris did to him, he was making him dizzy and feverish just from one kiss. Well two actually. They remained silent for a while, the streets noises and the people moving around here seemed to faded away, Tom waiting for Chris to speak, smiling as the blond took a deep breath, his chest moving against Tom's. 

"You should go back to work Tom, don't want you to be late, do we?" whispered Chris.  

"Yeah that would be _s_ o bad." Tom replied, leaning against Chris, secretly loving the way how the tall man managed to keep him steady, safe and secure. Yes, it was the word, Tom felt like Chris' arm was the safest place in the world.  "But... you're right, as usual. Can we meet tonight?"

Chris winced, running his free hand through his blond locks. "I'd love to but ... work. We'll do something this week I swear, until then, feel free to text me." 

"That I can do."

Chris kissed him one more time before letting go and yes, Tom took his time to watch the Hemsworth leave, more than enjoying the way his hips were moving in those jeans. 

Oh boy, he was so texting him as soon as he was in the elevator. 

→ 

They didn't see each other for a week after that. Tom was never one to pay attention to the time or the days of the weeks, he was just counting them as days I go to work and days I can relax, drink a vodka martini without feeling guilty and shamelessly flirt with Chris. Of course he did text the other man. They were texting non stop, Tom complaining about his neighbors fighting over again and Chris about some stupid clients he had to throw out at his bar. Chris did complain about his job a lot but Tom knew it was just a façade and deep down, he love his private little tavern as he loved to call him. He fooled Tom the first day they met, the british so sure he was just flirting with the bartender. And the owner of the establishment. Chris was cool like that, he did own the place but he also enjoyed being in a spotlight and he was making some killer cocktails. "Besides having a hot bartender is good for business." had added Tom as Chris revealed the truth on their second date. Chris had laughed... of course. Anyway, it also meant that the blond was busy. Very busy. And they didn't manage to find a way to meet again. When Chris wasn't working, Tom had to correct one of his review and when Tom was free, Chris had some inventory to do. "I could just come in and we could have sex on the counter." had texted Tom in response. Chris' answer was nothing more but a "you freaking wish Hiddleston"  to which Tom didn't answer, too pissed at Hemsworth to even type.

_You freaking wish Hiddleston._  

Oh Chris... You had no idea do you? It had been a week and all Tom could see was that the marks Chris had made on his skin were fading. And that his body didn't give him that usual burn every time he was sitting down or even leaning to pick up something on the floor. He remembered Chris in the dirtiest way possible and slowly, even that, was fading away. And Tom couldn't let that happen. It was infuriating and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, except sleep in Chris' too big shirt he had managed to snatch that fabulous night. And even Chris smell was fading away. So yeah, in Tom's book, he had every reason to feel depressed as he pushed the door of his flat opened that fateful friday night. He had a dark glance at his flat before he finally entered, slamming the door shut and letting himself fall on his couch, head against the arm of the couch. He had zero plan for tonight, since he shut down all of Robert and Scarlett's invitations.  

"Oh come on Hiddleston, it will be fun, bring your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." had argued Tom as Robert was already grabbing his phone, looking for Chris' number. Tom had taken it from Robert's hands with a frown before adding. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he's busy tonight and so am I."

And now here he was. Laying down on his couch. He should probably make his way to the bathroom. Yes. Good idea. And find out why Chris was giving him the cold shoulder all over again. It was as if that particular night or morning meant nothing to the other man at all. Or maybe it was just Tom freaking out and Chris was just too busy with his work. It was just one of those weeks. Right? Tom laid there for ten minutes waiting for the answer to that question. Instead, his cellphone rang. He squirmed on his couch to reach his bag he had dropped on the floor earlier and it took him a couple of seconds to close his hand around his phone.

**Incoming call: Chris H.**  

Tom had a moment of hesitation, which was new, before he picked up the phone.

"I thought you hated calling people and texting was your thing." said Tom instead of a simple hello, as he pressed his phone against his ear.  

"I haven't seen you all week you very rude british man, I thought you deserved a phone call. But if you want I can hang up the phone and text you instead darling."

_Ugh_. There it was. The damn accent, the drawl, the pet name and the fact that Tom could hear him smile at the other side of the line. He couldn't be mad at Chris. 

"Don't you hang up on me, Hemsworth, don't."

"... Missed me that much hmm?"

"Not that much, it's been a while since I last saw you. And the last time you were eating shrimps, not your sexiest moment if you ask me."  

"Dude the pressure you put on me, I have to be always sexy don't I? I'm sorry Tom but we can never get married if you try to control me now." 

"Wait until you see the size of that ring my dear, I'm sure you'll change your mind." 

"And you already bought the ring? Now I have to say yes and not leave you hanging."  

When Chris finished his sentence, they were both laughing and Tom was actually up, on his feet and pacing in his living room. How did that happen? He had no idea, just like he had no idea why he was suddenly all giddy and excited. Well... He knew why. It was Chris' effect on him, pure and simple. Like the smile Tom had on his face right now, so big, his cheeks kinda hurt. 

"Anyway... Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Chris. 

"Hmm... My guess would be that I'm doing something with you."

"Good answer, very good answer indeed." The blond chuckled before he added."One of my friend told me this theatre downtown is doing rerun of some movies and one of them is Jurassic Park. Which happened to be your favorite movie so I thought maybe we could check it out. What do you say?"

_What do I say? That you're the most perfect man on earth because you actually remember what my favorite movie is._ Tom had mentioned it like what... one time when they were arguing over what movie had been the more remarkable of their childhood. Tom never never thought Chris would remember such a conversation. 

"Hello Tom? Are you still here?" 

Tom didn't realize that he hadn't been talking for a few minutes. It was shock mostly. Shock because he had managed to find a sweet, lovable and caring single man and that man was crazy enough to waste his time with him. What did Chris saw in him, he had no idea and it was actually a scary thought. However, no need to freak out now, especially with Chris on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm..." Tom cleared his throat, not liking the sound of his weak voice. "I'm still here." 

"So are you up for tonight?"

"Totally, I must warn you, I know this movie by heart and it's my favorite... So you might discover a new side of me." 

"Fangirl Tom hmm? I don't mind. Besides my goal is to discover every side of you Tom, I thought it was obvious." And no, he wasn't blushing hearing that, no... His cheeks were this naturally red. 

"Be careful what you wish for Chris."

"Oh I think I can handle you Mr Hiddleston.... Damn it, gotta go, come pick me up at the bar at 7, okay?" 

"Sure. See you tonight."

"Can't wait."

Chris hung up first and a good thing he did actually because Tom was very close to let out a scream, or maybe a moan, to show how happy he was about their evening plans. Instead, he dropped his phone and made his way to his couch where he jumped on the cushions for a few minutes, giddy and smiling. He stopped, breathless and then a very important question came to Tom's mind. 

"What the hell am I going to wear?" 

And really, it was funny to see how he, Tom, a man with degree in english literature from one of the best university of his country, could be reduced to nothing but "oh god" and giggling. Just because of one phone call. Really funny. 

→ 

Tom wasn't late. _Okay_ it was 7:15 pm. _Okay_ he had spent a little bit too much time in the shower and generally speaking, in his bathroom. But it was worth it. Because Tom was proud of his outfit. Really proud. For once, his hair wasn't a mess and he had managed to do something about his natural curly locks and it actually looked nice on the top of his head. For some odd reason, he had decided to wear a suit. But not one of his very casual and very formal suit, this one was blue, a bright blue, the pants were making his legs seemed impossibly long and ... he had checked on his mirror before leaving, his ass did look good in those pants. The jacket, with the same blue, was opened and revealing a white shirt, the first two buttons opened. No really, he looked good and, as he climbed out of the taxi, he was sure the other man would easily forgive him for being late. 

Chris' bar was one of those establishments in the center of the city that was always crowded. The alcohol was pretty cheap, there was enough space for people to sit down and talk and also dance, and there was a small stage where once a while a local group could perform and not to forget the infamous karaoke nights. Tom would remember the last one because he actually met Chris during one of those, the crowd singing from afar had attracted him. And then he stayed because the bartender was hot. 

Tom was welcomed by Sam at the door, the doorman also part time bouncer. The younger man offered Tom a smile as he looked at him from head to toe. "Well... Chris might pass out seeing you. Which could be fun." 

"A guy his size passing out? Not cool Sam. Besides, you'll have to be the one dragging out."

"He's not that heavy." claimed Sam as he rolled his eyes.  

"I beg to differ." Replied Tom with a smirk. 

"Okay now we're getting into weird gay stuff. I don't mind, do what you want, fuck Chris brains out and everything just... feel free not to speak of any of that with me."  

"Oh Sam you're so sweet and innocent sometimes, it's actually funny." Tom knew, with what Chris had told him, that Sam did have a rough past. And from what Tom could see, especially with the way Sam looked up at Chris sometimes, the blond had offered him a better shot at life with his job. And yes, Chris was apparently sweet with everyone. 

Sam rolled his eyes again hearing Tom and opened the door. "Go inside, he's waiting for you." 

Tom gave a pat on Sam's shoulder before he stepped inside. And when he heard a Van Halen song in the distance, he knew Chris had been the one choosing the song. The tall man just loved the idea of people drinking and listening to his favorite songs. "This is how I make sure my customers are not lame." had explained Chris with a very serious tone. Tom laughed a bit at the memory before making his way to the bart itself, the place was at full capacity tonight, which meant more money for Chris and also a very happy Chris, and after not seeing him for that long, Tom could use a happy Chris in his life.

He spotted Chris from afar, well the top of his head. Someone moved to the left and here he was, gorgeous as ever. Tom actually had to stop just to stare because... He just had to. Call him romantic or hopeless dreamer, he had to. Behind the bar, Chris had a bright smile on his face, wrinkles at the corner of his eyes like every time he would smile, his hair was tied up in his usual pony tail, a few locks trying to escape. His outfit was just... to die for. And here Tom thought he looked good. Chris looked... _heavenly_ good. He was wearing a light blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up, showing his skin and his massive forearms, the first three buttons of the said shirt were opened, revealing the miniature harmonica he was wearing around his neck, the instrument pressed against the skin of his chest and... 

Not fair Chris, thought Tom, not fair. Those three buttons opened revealed enough to suggest how perfect Chris' chest was and still not enough for the eyes. Tom wanted nothing more than to run his hand on the exposed skin, and kiss it, licked and... _Damn those pants_. He wasn't wearing one of his usual jeans, no, Chris had a tailored suit on, a dark on, and it held nicely on his hips and...  

Chris' rich laugh snapped Tom out of his reverie and the british realized that he probably looked like a complete idiot, standing there with his mouth opened and fantasying about all the things he wanted to do to the bartender. (Get on his knees first and pull his zipper down and get that glorious cock of his into his mouth... That was a good start. Yep, a very good start indeed.) Tom raised his hand to wave at Chris and let him know that he was there, and horny, and ready to leave, and horny, and mostly... There. However, Tom's own smile faded away as he finally realized why Chris was laughing.  

The blond was mixing a drink for two women, with cocktails dresses and high heels, smiling, laughing and chatting while doing so. And of course, they couldn't tear her eyes away from Chris. From _his_ Chris. Tom didn't know where this wave of jealousy came from, he had never felt like this in his life, he wanted them to stop and to stop _now_ , because Chris was _his_. Tom should have probably thought this through, realized how stupid all of this was and that he had no reason to be jealous but no... He didn't think, big mistake, he rushed to the bar and leaning against the counter, right next to the two women, he threw Chris a murderous look.

"What do you think you're doing?" His tone was all wrong, he wasn't smiling anymore. He wanted to surprise Chris and maybe kiss him. Just pure and simple.

Chris turned his head, finally seeing him and his own smile disappeared as he looked down at Tom. "I'm... are you okay? I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

"Oh I show up and..." Tom turned his head to the right, realizing now that one of the two women was staring at him. "Do you mind taking your drink and go fuck yourself with it? Preferably somewhere else?"

Tom didn't mean to be so harsh but in the end he was but he got what he wanted as the customers listen to him, taking their drink and moving to actual table, calling Tom names. He didn't care at all. All he wanted to hear was Chris' explanation. But the australian said nothing, his mouth was a fine line and Tom could sense his interior debate. "If you have something to say, just say it." 

"Oh that's _it_."

Without a warning Chris jumped over the counter, yes _jumped over_ , like his height was absolutely nothing and he grabbed one of Tom's hands, dragging him outside. Tom's heart was beating fast and he just realized now what he had done. God. He was _so_ stupid. And now Chris was pissed and he was going to end it all. Even Sam sensed it, he threw Tom a curious look but remained silent, usually, he would tell them to spend a good night and share a laugh with Chris. Not tonight. 

They didn't go to far, an empty street, a few blocks from the bar, and then, Chris finally let go of him. _Oh god, please say something_. Tom would remain silent, it was probably for the best. He was facing Chris' back and Chris had one hand inside his hair, whispering things Tom couldn't hear. When he finally turned around, Tom had an odd reaction, before he could stop himself, he stepped back, his body meeting a wall. It was probably the look on Chris' face, the fact that his eyes were ink blue or how big he seemed in that moment. He looked pissed. Angry. There were no other words for it. Tom held his breath waiting for his next move, and he finally closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Chris like this, if the other man was about to tell him he didn't want to see him anymore then fine. But he would remember Chris smiling.  

Tom surely didn't expect to feel Chris' breath against his cheek next, or even Chris' lips on his. _What?_ Tom opened his mouth to protest or ask Chris what was he doing but all his efforts died right there, when both Chris' hands found his face and the blond turned his head to kiss him properly. Tom kept his eyes tightly shut and moaned into the kiss, hands instinctively grabbing on to Chris's shoulders, pulling Chris' shirt in the process. The kiss was surprisingly soft. Yes, for once it wasn't just Tom attacking Chris' lips and Chris responding, or even Chris trying to mark him in every possible way.  

No, it was soft, and slow, just their lips pressed against one another and Chris' tongue nicely rubbing against his, gently and taking his time to taste Tom... Tom moaned again, he felt his knees go weak, he had goosebumps all over this skin and he didn't want to think about what would happen after this kiss. This kiss was perfect and it lasted a few minutes, Chris' chest pressed against his, one of Tom's hands in his hair, pulling. Chris broke the kiss and Tom had another moan, and another as the Hemsworth licked the corner of his lips. It was too much, too intense, Tom was feeling dizzy just after one gentle kiss. His mind was all over the place, he could feel himself growing hard inside his pants and yet Chris was licking his Adam's apple. 

"Chris I..."

He didn't get a chance to say how sorry he was, Chris was kissing him again, the kiss as good as the first one. What was he trying to do? Give Tom so much love and attention he would probably collapse? This was too much. By the time they stopped kissing, Tom was feeling hot and both his cheeks were red.

"Chris ... _please_ , listen to me I..."

Chris was in no state in listening and nor was Tom when he felt the other's hands open his shirt. No. No, this was all wrong. Yes, Tom had wanted that, but not like this and... "Oh god, _fuck me_. " let escape Tom as his feet didn't touch the ground anymore. Chris had just lifted him like he was absolutely nothing, pressing Tom's against his massive frame, Tom's legs wrapping around Chris' waist. They both make a sound and Tom kept his eyes shut and hold on to Chris' hair as he felt the other mouth on his neck. He gasped as Chris bit him, right there, and his hips moved. _God yes_. That felt good. Especially if it was the last time he was allowed to have this.  

He pushed that thought away as Chris pushed him against the wall again, it hurt, but Tom didn't mind, it made all of this seemed more real, every cell of his skin was feeling so alive and it was reassuring to feel Chris' heart pump this fast in his chest. He was alive, they were alive, and right now, against this wall in this dark alley, they were almost one. _Almost_. "Yes... yes..." moaned Tom as Chris' mouth drifted from his neck to go even lower. He fucking lost it, yes, throwing his head back and banging it against the wall as the other's lips closed around his left nipple. It felt fucking perfect and Chris sucked the skin with a reckless abandon, making the sweetest noises Tom had ever heard. 

When Chris moved to his other nipple, Tom was a mess. He was rock hard now, his breathing was labored and he knew he had marks where Chris had licked and sucked his skin. He wanted more and for the first time, in his life maybe, he was afraid to ask. He opened his eyes all of the sudden and looking down he met Chris' gaze, his red lips still around his nipple. _Fuck_. There was something so disturbingly _right_ about that, Tom didn't want him to stop, so he bit down his lower lip and fought the urge to ask for more. Chris must have scented it, because next thing Tom knew, he was back on his two feet, Chris moving away from him. 

No. Chris. No. He couldn't kiss Tom like that and then pull away and... Tom sighed, trying to steady his breathing. He was surprised one more when Chris' hands were suddenly on him helping him to close his shirt.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late for the movie." mumbled the Hemsworth, looking down at Tom's shirt. 

"Oh... You still want to... go to the movies?" Tom asked the question trying to look Chris' into the eyes. The other man was too busy playing with Tom's jacket, no, he wasn't playing with it, he was making sure Tom looked like he didn't just get fucked... Or almost fucked. How adorable. After a few seconds of complete silence, Chris finally met his gaze. 

"Of course I still want to go to the movie you dumbass. And you should consider yourself lucky. I mean... After that little tantrum you just threw back in there."

"I'm..."

"Who said I'm done talking?" Chris demanded, one eye brow raised. He sighed, took a step back and looked at Tom. "Look, I obviously don't know you that much and I don't know what kind of people you usxe to date okay? But it's been two months, and ever since we had sex... There's something not working. And I'm going to tell you what: you fucking need to relax Tom, I'm not going anywhere I swear." Chris ended his sentence with small smile. 

"You..." He was right. Of course he was right, Tom didn't know what else he could add. He was acting weird ever since they had sex. Before, he had a goal, climb into Chris' lap and make him see the stars. And now what? Now he was afraid that Chris would get bored and move on, it wasn't like he was the kind of guy to start a steady relationship with... 

"I'm awesome, I know it, so can you please smile so we can go and not be late. I know you're going to be very upset if you miss the first scenes of the movie." Chris shrugged before offering his hand to Tom.

Tom hesitated. If he took it, it meant he was really serious about Chris. No more messing around or doubting the other man. Chris was really into him. Why? Good question. 

Tom took Chris' hand, finally managing to smile.

He would worry about that later.

Yeah, _later_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, review and comments are more than appreciated.


End file.
